


the world was wide enough

by sqidervbck



Series: tommy-centric works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Character Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy has wings, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is a hybrid, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, also phil is a shit father, basically what if punz came too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqidervbck/pseuds/sqidervbck
Summary: “Tubbo,” he gasped out, barely even a word. “Tubbo.”But the brunette didn’t answer, his green eyes glossed and vacant as they stared at a spot just past Tommy’s head. His lips were parted lightly, but no air came out.It was just silent.orwhat if punz came too late? also tommy has wings and super powers because i said so :)
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: tommy-centric works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122152
Comments: 10
Kudos: 590





	the world was wide enough

**Author's Note:**

> CW for death, violence and mild gore

Tommy felt as though he was under water, sinking and suffocating and drowning into a bottomless abyss of oblivion. He couldn’t comprehend it; everything happening so fast that he wanted to  _ scream _ until his throat was raw and bloodied.

He wanted it to stop, just for a moment so that he could break above the waves and  _ breathe _ , for Ender’s sake.

But Dream was not a patient man, and he was stubborn in the way that once he was set on something, he’d never let it go.

So Tommy choked on the noise and pressure building in the hollow cavity of his throat, muscles constricting to hold down the screams. Screams for everything to just  _ stop _ .

“Tommy,” his friend said, and it sounded so goddamned calm. Too calm for someone who had been told they were going to die.

The brunette raised a palm to Tommy’s cheek, fingers bloodied from the cuts and scrapes they’d earned in the previous battle. Tommy leaned into the pressure, reaching up a hand to place his palm on top of Tubbo’s. His grip tightened, fingers slowly intertwining with the older boy’s.

Tommy’s wings felt heavy from where they arched over his shoulders, duochromatic, red and gold primaries flinching at every cool brush against the floor. If only Dream hadn’t struck the left one during their battle, Tommy would be able to fly the pair out of the stupid place.

“Tubbo, th-this isn’t happening. P-please tell me it’s… please tell me it’s not happening. Please, Tu-Tubbo,” Tommy choked out, voice raspy from all the shouting he’d done.

But the brunette simply smiled; a sad and sorrowful thing that made Tommy’s heart clench painfully in his throat. Tommy hated seeing that smile. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo breathed out quietly. “It’s for the best, big man.”

The blonde shook his head, pulling Tubbo’s hand down from his cheek to grip it tightly between them. 

“No, no, no,  _ no _ . I’m not letting him kill you, Tubbo, I’m not.”

“It’s meant to be. Finally,  _ something _ is finally meant to happen.”

“No, no!” said Tommy, voice rising precariously. “Y-you can’t leave. You can’t leave me, Tubbo!”

The smaller boy took both of Tommy’s hands. “I’ll be with you the whole time. When you’re off being the hero you were always meant to be, I’ll be by your side. Just like always, yeah?”

Tommy choked on a sob, tears trailing down his cheeks and wetting his lips. Salt pooled across his tongue. 

“You need to be  _ alive _ , Tubbo. I need you here. Please, please, I can’t-” His throat closed up. “What am I without  _ you _ ?”

Tubbo just smiled, chest shaking with the ghost of a laugh. Something nostalgic and familiar glowed in the brunette’s eyes.

“Yourself.”

It was stupid. It was so stupid and somehow it was perfectly a Tubbo thing to say. Tommy sobbed, chuckling through tears. He shook his head firmly.

“I’ll never be me without you, Tubbo. I can’t be… I—”

“Three minutes it up,” said Dream simply, and Tommy felt everything come to a sudden stop.

The green-clad man stepped forward, sighing as if everything was such a  _ bore _ to him.

“You both talk too much. I thought I fixed that a bit, Toms,” the man drawled.

Tommy’s eyes snapped into a glare. “Don’t call me that.”

Dream stared at him for a moment, silent, before he looked at Tubbo. “You ready?”

Tommy watched as Tubbo sighed acceptingly, squeezing their intertwined hands one more time before letting them go. The blonde tried to step forward, tried to retaliate, but Dream already had a hand around Tubbo’s bicep.

Dream rose his axe upwards so that it rested just beneath the jut of the brunette’s chin, Tubbo gasping as he tried to lean away. But the older man simply gripped Tubbo tighter, pulling him firmly against his chest.

“You’re not gonna kill him, Dream,” Tommy said, voice firm despite the obvious fear in his eyes.

He imagined the older blonde grinning under his mask, mocking and patronising. “Oh  _ really _ , Toms? You should know better than to challenge me.”

“Shut up, shut  _ up _ !” Tommy yelled, pressure building in his throat. His wings raised slightly, flaring in anger. “I’m sick of this  _ bullshit,  _ you thinking you can control me. You’re not going to fucking kill Tubbo!”

“Tommy,” Tubbo gasped out, voice painfully raspy. “Tommy, it’s okay. Everything is going to be alright. I’m right here. Right by your side, alw—”

There was an awful squelch, and then a thud.

Silence, before Dream wiped a hand across his face, smearing blood down his cheek. He looked at his hand with a grimace before wiping the blood off on his pants.

“Ender, that kid really should have learnt to shut up.”

But Tommy couldn’t hear. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t breathe or move or talk because everything was so damn  _ loud _ and his head felt like he was about to explode, eyes pinpointed on that one thing, that one sight—

His knees buckled, slamming into the hard floor as he scrambled on his hands and feet. Tommy gripped at the body, arms cradling a brunette head against his chest. Blood pooled out from a gash in the pale neck, soaking the bandages wrapped around Tommy’s forearms and turning them a deep red.

“Tubbo,” he gasped out, barely even a word. “Tubbo.”

But the brunette didn’t answer, his green eyes glossed and vacant as they stared at a spot just past Tommy’s head. His lips were parted lightly, but no air came out.

It was just silent.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, Big T, c’mon,” Tommy choked, adjusting his grip on his friend’s body. “Talk to me, t-talk. Tu-Tubbo.”

He fumbled around for Tubbo’s hand, grasping it tightly when he found it. The pale fingers were limp as Tommy forcibly intertwined them, moving Tubbo’s palm up to rest against the blonde’s cheek; an echo of what Tubbo had done just moments before Dream had gone and slit his neck wide open.

Tommy barely registered the quiet hiss of the Nether portal, neither did he notice the cut off voice of Punz and echoing gasps of his friends.

“Dream—” Punz cut himself off, eyes trailing across the scene before him.

A tall blonde figure was hunched over on the floor, a body cradled in his arms as blood soiled his clothes and pooled at his knees. His wings were weighed down by blood, duochromatic feathers stained a dark red. The pair rocked back and forth, small whispers coming from the blonde.

The portal hissed again as more people came through.

“Tommy?” Puffy was the first to speak up, breaking through the awful silence which had been building up. “Tommy, wha—”

“Tubbo?” asked Jack, eyes widening at the sight. “Oh my god, no.”

“No,” Sapnap shook his head firmly. “Dream, what the fuck did you do?”

But Dream didn’t even have to explain, with his bloodied axe and Tommy’s crying figure an obvious demonstration of what exactly had happened. The green-clad man stepped back, a pitiful attempt to distance himself from the scene.

“Tommy? Tommy!” Quackity called out, pushing himself through the crowd.

He paused when he saw the two boys, eyes widening at the sight. “T-Tommy?”

The blonde turned at the sound of a familiar voice, body shuddering with every sob. “Qu-qu-Quackity… y-you have to- to help. You h-have to heal T-Tubbo. He’s hurt. Y-you have to…”

Quackity felt himself grow sick as he stumbled over, slowly lowering at Tommy’s side. 

There was blood everywhere, soaking through most of Tubbo and Tommy’s clothing (which- why didn’t they have their armour?). It was sticky on the floor and on Tommy’s hand where Quackity rested a shaky palm. The large gash across Tubbo’s neck was sickening; wide and gushing violently with blood. It made Tubbo’s head tip back strangely, and Quackity wanted to throw up.

It was clear that Tubbo wasn’t just ‘hurt’. He was dead.

“Tommy, I don’t think we can… I don’t think we can fix this,” Quackity whispered, trying to loosen Tommy’s grip on Tubbo.

But the blonde only held on tighter, gritting his teeth against the cries. “No,  _ no _ — you need to do something! You need to-to save him. Y-you gotta save Tubbo!”

The only response was a crowd of pitiful frowns, Niki crying into Eret’s neck while Puffy tried to keep Ranboo from falling to his knees.

“Tommy, Tubbo’s dead,” Jack whispered, coming to kneel on the blonde’s other side. “Let us take care of him, yeah?”

“No,” Tommy whispered, clutching his friend’s body possessively. “No, no,  _ no _ . You’re wrong. He’s just- just hurt. You have t-to help him. Why aren’t you helping him?”

“Tom—”

“HELP HIM!”

His voice echoed through the dark chamber, making everyone flinch. 

It was silent before Sapnap spoke up.

“Why?” he asked quietly, eyes drawing away from the dead body to Dream. “Why, Dream?  _ Why _ !?”

Dream didn’t even flinch, axe still by his side.

“I told you not to challenge me, Tommy,” he said simply.

Everything stopped for a moment, Tommy’s desperate rocking pausing as everything came to a sudden halt. Jack and Quackity’s quiet reassurances stopped as Tommy froze.

He peeled his eyes away from his bleeding (bleeding, not dead) friend, slowly narrowing in on the green-clad figure who swung his bloodied axe mockingly.

“What did you just say to me?” his voice was a whisper, barely carrying over the silent chamber.

Dream ignored his question. “This could have all been prevented if you’d just done what I’d said. If you’d just complied.”

Everything was so hot, so much, and Tommy wanted to burst. His arms were shaking as he slowly released Tubbo and rose to his feet precariously. He didn’t notice as his wings rose, a dull golden beginning to glow from his feathers.

“Say that again.”

The calm of his voice was frightening, as was the orange embers flickering in his eyes and off the arches of his wings.

Dream didn’t even flinch. 

“Tommy, Tubbo would still be alive if you’d just—”

“I’ll kill you!” Tommy yelled suddenly.

He lurched forward, hands going out to grasp around Dream’s neck at an inhumane speed. The older man had no time to react, axe cluttering to the floor as he tried to pull Tommy’s fingers from his neck.

“T-Tommy,” Dream choked out, hands scrambling. “Y-you’re burning m-me.”

And it was true. Tommy  _ was _ burning him.

The soft golden glow had turned a vibrant bronze, embers sparking from the tips of his feathers as golden lines drew patterns down his arms and into his hands. Heat flooded his palms, spreading up his fingers to scorch at Dream’s neck.

Nobody wanted to speak a word as flames flickered off the boy’s body, warmth radiating through the chamber.

Dream let out a pained screech, struggling against the fire which burned through his skin. But Tommy didn’t let go, even as his hands melted through the man’s neck.

Everything was red and hot and Tommy couldn’t see through the fire. He was so  _ angry _ and he was sad about something, right? He couldn’t remember, with all the gold and red flickering before his eyes until everything went—

Tommy gasped, reality flooding back in as he registered the limp body in his hands. He dropped it immediately, eyes going wide as he realised what had happened.

He’d… he’d killed Dream.

He’d  _ killed Dream _ .

The man’s body was charred and blistered, with his neck having almost melted down to the bone. It was a gruesome sight, and Tommy felt the bile rise from the pit of his stomach. He looked down to his hands, watching as the heat faded and all that was left was melted flesh on his fingers, oh Ender what was that  _ smell _ —

“Tommy—”

The blonde fell into a pair of arms, body already shuddering with heart-wrenching sobs. Bad frowned, whispering small words of reassurance  _ (“you’re okay”, “don’t worry”, “you’re safe”) _ into the boy’s hair until it seemed as though his words were almost true.

But it wasn’t true, if the two limp bodies were anything to go by.

The air stunk of burnt flesh, sour blood and dampened ashes, making Bad’s eyes sting.

Puffy released a shaky breath, tears tickling her eyes at Dream’s charred body.  _ Her duckling _ . She knew the boy was long gone though, and she supposed that perhaps it was for the best.

“Sam, could you help me…” she trailed off, looking towards the green-haired man who was frozen in shock.

Sam snapped out of his broken gaze at the sound of his name. “Wha— oh, yeah, of course. Ant? Punz?”

The other two men nodded somberly, walking over to where Tubbo’s body lay. Sam sighed shakily, raising a hand to draw the boy’s eyes closed. HBomb, Ponk and Callahan helped move Dream’s body as well, and the six of them went through the Nether portal with a quiet hiss.

Then it was silent, except for Tommy’s muffled cries.

“What am I supposed to tell George?” Sapnap asked quietly, still standing in the same position he’d been in when Dream had died.

Nobody answered.

Ranboo cleared his throat. “Does anyone know if Philza knew about what was going to happen today?”

“Who the fuck cares,” Quackity deadpanned. “It’s not as if he gave a shit about any of his kids to begin with. Besides Technoblade, of course.”

“And Ghostbur? He’ll ask where they are,” said Jack.

Nobody wanted to have to explain all of it to the joyful ghost, knowing that he’d just forget it the next minute.

“I think I’m gonna… move away for a bit,” Sapnap said instead, looking towards Quackity. “Take George with me and just… I don’t know, live for a bit.”

Eret nodded. “I’ll take care of the SMP while you’re away,” they replied. “I think we all need a change of rules once we’ve recovered.”

“You should take Tommy with you,” Niki said in response to Sapnap, voice croaky from crying. “He could do with some… space. A new start.”

The ravenette nodded. “I’ll let him decide once he feels up to it.”

Silence fell across the chamber once again.

“What do we do now?” Quackity asked.

Puffy sniffed, straightening her shoulders. “We rest. Take a couple of weeks for ourselves. I’ll make sure to check in on everyone, see where things are at. I think from now on things are going to have to change.”

“And Tommy?” inquired Jack, raising an eyebrow.

“We remind him that he still has something to live for.”


End file.
